Institutional organizations, such as public safety organizations, typically use simulcast networks for voice communications. A simulcast radio network is a radio network in which all network components are active on the same radio frequency channel at the same time. In simulcast radio networks, mobile devices, for example portable two-way radios, mobile radios, or other similar radios, communicate with each other and with a centralized dispatch center through base radios/stations. Signals transmitted from each radio are received by multiple base radios and simulcast radio network 100 is configured to select a desired base radio signal for processing. In order to efficiently use network resources, each radio in the network may be associated with one or more talk groups.
To split common network resources between two or more talk groups that operate on the same access channel, each talk group is located in a unique geographical area in the network coverage area. Each talk group is also assigned a unique network access code, wherein radios in each talk group are programmed to suppress audio input/output that does not include the unique network access code. For example, radios for firefighters may be associated with a firefighter talk group which is located in, for example, the northern coverage area in simulcast radio network 100. The radios in the firefighter talk group may therefore be configured to communicate through base radios in the northern coverage area of simulcast radio network 100. Radios for police officers in the same simulcast radio network may be associated with a police talk group which is located in another geographical coverage area, for example, the southern coverage area in simulcast radio network 100. As such, the radios in the police talk group may be configured to communicate through base radios in the southern coverage area of simulcast radio network 100. Because the talk groups are in different geographical locations, there should be no interference between the talk groups. In order to efficiently configure and modify talk groups and to assign adequate network resources to each talk group, it is useful to identify the locations of radios associated with each talk group.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for continuously monitoring locations of radios in talk groups.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.